


Dancing King

by legendarycomputerpoetry



Series: The Demon Brothers and You [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homesickness, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarycomputerpoetry/pseuds/legendarycomputerpoetry
Summary: Maybe you were in over your head this time. But can you really blame yourself? You just wanted a taste of something like home.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon Brothers and You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124192
Kudos: 35





	Dancing King

**Author's Note:**

> Double-post?! *gasp* I'm not sorry.
> 
> Only two more brothers after this...what will I do without this cute little series?

You and some of the other demon brothers managed to convince Diavolo, and by association Lucifer, that R.A.D. should hold a formal dance. The argument was that demons had traditional dancing routines that deserved to be shown off and enjoyed. You had no idea that kind thing  _ was _ real. So you had nodded along in that meeting; smiling nonetheless when Diavolo stamped their proposal document with an approving design.

Now, the problem was learning how to do one of those dances.

It wouldn’t be a crime if you didn’t know. Most students at R.A.D. don’t expect their non-demon peers to know traditional demon dances. You tried your best to learn on your own; YouTube ended up totally failing you, so you turned to books, but those were a bust too because you can’t read ancient demon language. Satan was no help with that, he’d been against the whole dance idea in the first place.

So here you were, sitting in the empty ballroom of the school, waiting for a miracle to occur; where you could suddenly understand demon language or convince the YouTube CEOs that traditional demon dancing was worth showing off.

The ballroom was bare, save for the piano in the rightmost edge of the room. Preparations were being made by the cultural club, Diavolo had said while you’d been doing some tasks, and that they’d start two days before the formal dance’s official date.

You looked around the room. Despite how little was inside right now, it was still so elegant and there was a certain smell in the air. Like expensive perfume. Wait…

“Hi! What’re you doing in here all by yourself~?”

Asomedus hung around you like a coat; one that smelled like flowers and diamonds (if you could smell diamonds, that is). He’d been particularly clingy recently. Everyone around the two of you had been pointing that out, so you couldn’t really forget.

“Just thinking.”

It was an honest response. Okay, well, it wasn’t a  _ fully _ honest response.

As if hearing your thoughts, Asmodeus sat down next to you, “Are you  _ sure _ you’re just thinking? You look like you haven’t gotten any sleep,” he smiled and pointed at your face with a single manicured nail, “the undersides of your eyes are turning purple.”

You slapped his hand away, to which he playfully yelped, “I don’t want to hear about that right now. And yes, I’m just thinking.”

“Well, whatever you are thinking about is going to turn you ugly. So you might as well tell me.”

Bumping into his side forcefully, you smiled when Asmodeus fell onto his side, “Says the ugly one.”

He gasped incredulously, “Me?! I’m not ugly.”

“Okay. We’ll agree to disagree.”

You laughed at his boyish pout and crossed arms. Sometimes you forget that Asmodeus is the age that he is.

“I’m serious though,” he started again. His voice was different from the usual high-pitched and honey-dipped one, “Something is bothering you and it’s bothering me to not know.”

Normally, you’d continue bantering and teasing him about being so serious. But your lips turned dry, only adding to the silence. 

“I feel stupid,” you tried to say without losing your voice, “I was so excited about having a normal human thing in the demon world that I didn’t stop to think about how different it would be because I’m here.”

Asmodeus laid his hand on top of yours.

“I’m not saying that the demon world has to do everything the same way as the human world. I mean,” you laughed, “there’s a reason there’s even a difference.”

“Yeah…”

“I just feel stupid and maybe like I shouldn’t have pushed so hard for this to happen.”

Asmodeus pulled you on your feet and held your hands. He was soft, warm, and exactly what you needed at this moment.

“It’s the dancing thing, right?” he asked you with a playful grin. When you nodded, Asmodeus only looked happier, “Satan told me before I came in. I made fun of him for it, because it didn’t sound like him to not help you out.”

You laughed, “Yeah. But I understand. Dancing isn’t really his thing.”

“Well I like dancing! It’s a lot of fun so….” Asmodeus had a twinkle in his eye that you only ever see when he looks at himself in the mirror, “I’ll teach you! I’m the best dancer in this whole house.”

“I believe that.”

Asmodeus spun you around so that once you untangled, you were pressed up against his chest. His playful grin turned into a completely devious one. The twinkle in his eyes only heightened this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media.
> 
> Tumblr: @legendarycomputerpoetry.  
> Twitter: @elrisquent.
> 
> Thank you for reading~ ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
